yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance. The episode begun with Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet keeping their things together. Princess Flurry Heart: Journal 12. Check. Princess Skyla: Toothbrushes. Armor Bride: Check. Princess Flurry Heart: Toothpaste. Sweetie Heart: Check. Princess Skyla: Hairbrush. Scander: Check. Princess Flurry Heart: Hair comb? Britney Sweet: Check. Princess Flurry Heart: One of the mentors of ours, Dean Cadance will take care of us. Come on, We're ready to go. Princess Cadance: Mommy loves you, Tyrone. (kisses her baby's cheek) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Flurry Heart: We're ready to go. Shining Armor: Now remember, Your mother and I will only be gone in a week. Princess Cadance: Have a great time, Girls. (as she and Shining Armor hugged their daughters) Princess Flurry Heart: Bye, Mom! Princess Skyla: Bye, Daddy! Flurry Heart and her sisters and baby brother took the train to Fantasyland. At Principal Cadance's house, Dean Cadance and her baby were waiting outside of her house. Principal Cadance: Hello, Girls! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Principal Cadance! Princess Skyla: Great to see you! Armor Bride: How've you been? Principal Cadance: I'm doing great. (notice Tyrone and picks him up) And you must be Prince Tyrone. Name after the Dipper Clone, You'll make a fine playmate for my little Flurry Heart. Prince Tyrone: (begins to like Principal Cadance) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: (laughs) Aren't you just the most precious thing? Yes you are! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Principal Cadance: (sees Journal 12 in Flurry Heart's bag) I like your journal. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, It's a gift from Ford Pines. Flurry Heart: (takes a liking to her pony counterpart) Principal Cadance: She sure likes you. As the foals enter the house, All of the luggage are bought inside. Principal Cadance: Hold it! There are rules. Rule #1: Wipe your feet at mat when you go inside. Rule #2: Never leave the mess. Rule #3: Never play rough. Rule #4: Never fight. Rule #5: Never break anything. And finally, Rule #6: Always ask me if they need anything. Okay? Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders: Yes, Principal Cadance. Principal Cadance: That's great to hear. Now, Let's get you girls settled in. Flurry Heart: (plays with her teething ring) Cadance, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders enters the house and went upstairs. Later, They've discovered that the empty room was a mess. Principal Cadance: Oh, Look at this place. How long has it been like this? The empty room has a dirty floor, Some cracked walls, A rotten ceiling, A clogged toilet in the bathroom, A messy bathtub and an old shower frame. Princess Flurry Heart: Must've been forgotten for days, weeks or even months. Princess Skyla: What a mess. Principal Cadance: We better get this place cleaned up. Prince Tyrone: (fusses over his big sisters) Flurry Heart: (fusses over her mother) Principal Cadance: It's okay, Sweetie. Mommy's here. (to Tyrone) All right, Tyrone. (sat Tyrone next to Flurry Heart and Skyla) Armor Bride: Come on, Crusaders. Let's give this room a big fixer upper! The other Royal Crusaders: Right! Principal Cadance: Hold on, Girls. I'll give you a hand with that. Flurry Heart, Skyla, Would you two mind watch Tyrone for a minute? Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Principal Cadance. Princess Skyla: Sure. Soon, Cadance helps the Royal Crusaders out fixing the room while Flurry Heart researching on Journal 12. First, New floor, And finally the great legends of Fantasyland. Armor Bride: (adds a few parts of the new floor) Are sure about new floor? You will get your gold shoes dirty. Flurry Heart: (plays with her rattle) Principal Cadance: Don't worry about the mess, Armor Bride. It comes right off. Scander: Let's get to it. The Royal Crusaders worked very hard. First, They put some new floor. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: (test the new floor) New floor, Check. Second, They fixed the wall. Armor Bride: This isn't so hard. Dean Cadance: (painting the wall) Neither is painting. Sweetie Heart: This is fun. Armor Bride: Painting is easy. Third, They fix the ceiling. Armor Bride: (holds the ladder) Be careful up there, Britney. Britney Sweet: (painting the ceiling) Don't worry, Armor Bride. I will. Principal Cadance: You miss the spot. Fourth, They wash the bathroom. Scander: This is hard work. Armor Bride: Don't worry, Scander. We'll get it done. Principal Cadance: That's the spirit. Fifth, Principal Cadance brought out the new stuff. Principal Cadance: So, What do you all think? Sweetie Heart: We love it! Scander: Now this is the guest room! Armor Bride: It's now got everything! Finally, The Royal Crusaders begin their afternoon bath. Flurry Heart: (playing with her stuffed owl) Principal Cadance: Don't forget to wash behind your ears. Armor Bride: We won't. Sweetie Heart: This sure was hard work. Scander: But at least we'll get ourselves cleaned up easily. Principal Cadance: I'd better got check on Tyrone and Flurry Heart. Princess, You and your sisters let me know when you need anything. Cadance gone downstairs. Then, She started playing with Tyrone. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: Are you ready for some fun, Tyrone? Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Principal Cadance: I'll bet you are! Flurry Heart: (plays with her rattle) Princess Flurry Heart: (calling Yuna) Meanwhile, Princess Yuna was watching the stars with Tigatron and Airazor. Princess Yuna: Hello? Princess Flurry Heart: (on the phone) Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hello, Flurry Heart. How're you, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Tyrone doing with Dean Cadance? Princess Flurry Heart: (on the phone) Doing very well. Princess Yuna: Great, Listen, Me and our friends are going to help Princess Cornelia on her banquet next week. Princess Flurry Heart: (on the phone) That's sounds like the best welcoming committee ever! We'll be home as soon as the week is up. Bye. Princess Yuna: See you then. Back at Cadance's house, They begin the tour around the house. Dean Cadance: This is my hall of fame from my years in my collage. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Skyla: (sees the pictures of Cadance doing tennis, soccer, archery, spear throwing, jogging and other sorts she was good at) Wow. Principal Cadance: (showing her prints of hands on the cement) These are my hand prints, I've made them at the Chinese Theatre. I've made it after Rarity and Coloratua. Princess Flurry Heart: With what? Principal Cadance: With my own hands. Prince Tyrone: (plays with his rattle) Flurry Heart: (plays with her teething ring) Princess Flurry Heart: Wow! Princess Skyla: Cool! Armor Bride: Amazing! Principal Cadance: And this is my kitchen. Scander: Amazing! Where's Shining Armor? Principal Cadance: He's out coaching at the Crystal Prep Academy. Princess Flurry Heart: This is going to be the best week yet. Princess Skyla: It sure is, Big sis. Then, It was time for dinner. Principal Cadance: (ringing the bell) Girls! Dinner's ready! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Flurry Heart: Coming! Princess Skyla: All Right! Principal Cadance: Before we eat, Let's say our prayers. Cadance, Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone held each other's hands and hooves and prayed and started eating. Principal Cadance: How're you girls enjoying your meal? Princess Flurry Heart: It was the best. Prince Tyrone: (eating his yogurt) Princess Skyla: It doesn't get more better then this. Principal Cadance: That's good to hear. Princess Flurry Heart: You're the bestest mentor Yuna ever found, Cadance. I went to Zootopia to see how anyone can be anything, It was just me, My sisters and Chicken Little and his friends, We became friends with Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and anyone else in Zootopia. We finally stopped Thaddeus E. Klang, Dr. Fossil, Feathers McGraw and Bellwether from in powering Zootopia. Way before I got my Journal #12. Principal Cadance: That's really amazing, Flurry. After dinner, Flurry Heart and Cadance begin playing with Tyrone and Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Isn't Tyrone cute? Principal Cadance: He sure is. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgle) Principal Cadance: Where's Tyrone?...... Peek-A-Boo! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Flurry Heart: Peek-A-Boo! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Principal Cadance: He's very lucky to have you and your sisters. Prince Tyrone: (hugging Cadance) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: Aw, You cute little thing. Princess Flurry Heart: He likes you, Cadance. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Dean Cadance: Okay, Tyrone. (picks up Tyrone) Flurry Heart: (playing with her rattle) Outside, Tyrone was playing in the mud. Dean Cadance: Tyrone, How'd you get out here? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Cadance got Tyrone out of the mud. Dean Cadance: Aren't you a little muddy. Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Dean Cadance: We have to get you cleaned up. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Back inside, Tyrone needed a bath. Principal Cadance: At least the house is dry. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Principal Cadance: You sure are a mess, Tyrone. You need a bath. Flurry Heart: (playing with her blocks) So, Cadance took Tyrone upstairs for a bath. It was bathtime, Cadance washed him up good. Flurry Heart: (cooing in a baby carrier) Dean Cadance: (use baby soap) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Principal Cadance: You love your bath, Do you? (pours the warm water) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Principal Cadance: All right, Off we go. (gets Tyrone off the tub and drys him up with a towel) After Tyrone's bath, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were just playing with Tyrone. Armor Bride: (sniffs) EW! That smell's very rotten. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Flurry Heart: Cadance, Tyrone need's changing. Principal Cadance: All right, I'll take care of it. Princess Flurry Heart: The changing equipment are ready. Cadance started changing Tyrone and Flurry Heart's diapers. Principal Cadance: There we go, Tyrone. All clean. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) It was bottle feeding time when Flurry Heart heard the timer. Princess Flurry Heart: Tyrone's bottle is ready. Principal Cadance: Thanks, Flurry. (bottle fed Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (sucks his bottle and finished and groans) Principal Cadance: (burps Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (belches) Dean Cadance: There we go, All better. Then, Cadance began playing with Tyrone. Principal Cadance: Tyrone! (notice the baby colt) Flurry Heart: (fusses over her other) Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Principal Cadance: (chuckles) Alright, You two. (picks up Tyrone and her baby) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Principal Cadance: Aren't you just a cutie, Tyrone? Yes you are! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) After playing with Tyrone, Dean Cadance got exhausted. Principal Cadance: (worn out) Better get my feet rest. (takes Tyrone to his crib and Flurry Heart to hers) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Flurry Heart was reading her Journal 12 to research. Principal Cadance: Girls, Time for bed! Princess Flurry Heart: (puts her Journal #12 on her pack) Princess Skyla: Yes, Dean Cadance. Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders brushed their teeth and went to their beds. Principal Cadance: Are you girls comfortable? Princess Skyla: We sure are. Dean Cadance: Now, How about I tell you girls a story. The bedtime story began with Dean Cadance captured by Nightmare Moon. At Nightmare Moon's lair, Where Dean Cadance was captured. Dean Cadance: (feels the ooze inside her shoe) Villamix: Are you alright, Cadance? Dean Cadance: (has the ooze inside her shoe) I got something stuck on my shoe. Villamix: (gives Cadance the antidote) Take this, It will help wear it off. Dean Cadance: Thank you. Villamix: Think nothing of it. Dean Cadance: (gets her foot stuck in the hole) My foot is caught! Villamix: Hold on! (pulls her foot out) Dean Cadance: Thanks. Villamix: Glad to help. Dean Cadance: (sees one of the crystal hearts on her shoe) No damage in it so far. Villamix: Let's go, We won't have much time. Dean Cadance: I hope Twilight and the others are okay. Villamix: So do I. After the story, Dean Cadance finished it. Princess Flurry Heart: I love it. Princess Skyla: Wow! I like your story. But, What happened next? Principal Cadance: Well, I became the supporter of the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Princess Flurry Heart: I had a great time. Princess Skyla: Me too. (hugging Cadance) Flurry Heart: (sleeping in her crib) Principal Cadance: I'm glad you do. Goodnight, Girls. Princess Skyla: Goodnight, Cadance. After Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders fell fast asleep, Cadance got dressed in her night cloths and robe on and walked to Tyrone's crib. Dean Cadance: (rocking Tyrone to sleep) Prince Tyrone: (yawns) Cadance rocked her gently as she hums "Stay Awake" and puts him to sleep as she brings him back to his crib. Principal Cadance: Sweet dreams, Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (sleeps) Flurry Heart: (sleeping) Principal Cadance: Goodnight, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) The next morning, Cadance got up, yawns and got dressed. She put her very same Dean outfit and gone downstairs. Principal Cadance: (yawns) This is quite a goodnight's rest. Cadance went to put her makeup on by the time she gets ready. Principal Cadance: (to herself) Don't I look lovely? Flurry Heart: (woke up) Principal Cadance: (picks her baby up) Good morning, Flurry. Cadance got her gold heels from the cubby. Principal Cadance: Now, To get breakfast ready. Cadance made breakfast as Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders gone downstairs. Princess Flurry Heart: Good morning, Principal Cadance. Princess Skyla: Good morning. The Royal Crusaders: What's going on? Principal Cadance: Good morning, Girls. I've made breakfast. Prince Tyrone: (giggled and kissed Cadance) Flurry Heart: (eating her oatmeal) Principal Cadance was putting her shoes on. Principal Cadance: Are you girls ready for some gardening? Princess Flurry Heart: We're ready, Dean Cadance. Principal Cadance: Good, Let's get to work. Princess Skyla: Okay. Armor Bride: I can't wait. Principal Cadance: Be careful, This is gonna be very muddy. Flurry Heart: (want her mother) Principal Cadance: I know, Sweetie. I'll keep you by my side, Hold on. Britney Sweet: Cadance, Are you sure? Princess Flurry Heart: I just don't think it's a good idea Principal Cadance: Don't worry, I'll give you girls a hand. After breakfast, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders went outside in the backyard and help Cadance at her garden. Principal Cadance: (with her baby on her carrier) The seeds are ready for planting. Princess Flurry Heart: I've finished the plowing. Princess Skyla: (puts the seeds in) Ready. Cadance crouch down and pour the watering can. The dirt was now mud as the watering is finished. Principal Cadance: Done. Princess Skyla: I got more seeds ready. Cadance, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders each got on area of the garden planted. Then, They've gone back inside. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Armor Bride: This is fun. Scander: It sure is, Armor Bride. Principal Cadance: Alright, That's enough work for today. Princess Skyla: Let's go back inside. Back inside, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders washed their hooves while Principal Cadance puts her baby at her highchair. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: That should do it after the hard work. Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders finished washing their hooves. Principal Cadance: You know, I was a Dean at Crystal Prep Academy. Princess Skyla: No kidding. Bet it was a big responsibility. Principal Cadance: Yes, It was. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgling) Flurry Heart: (playing with her rattle) Principal Cadance: (chuckles and picks up Tyrone) Tyrone, You are just a living end. That night, Cadance and the girls begin playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Princess Skyla: All right, Almost there. Principal Cadance: (cross an x as Skyla cross an o and got three in a row) Armor Bride: All right, Skyla! Principal Cadance: You won! Second, They play I Spy. Princess Skyla: I spy with my little something made of historical. Britney Sweet: A book? Princess Skyla: You got it right, Britney. Principal Cadance: This sure is fun. Third and final, They play charades. Princess Skyla: She's playing golf? Sweetie Heart: shuffleboard? Scander: Pole and Billiards? Princess Skyla: She's mopping? Principal Cadance: You got it, Skyla. Time for bed now, Girls. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to sleep with Cadance) Dean Cadance: Okay, Tyrone. Okay. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Flurry Heart: (sleeping in her crib) Cadance took Tyrone to bed with her. The next morning, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders left to play at the basket ball field as Cadance plays with Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Principal Cadance: (picks up Tyrone) Hello, Tyrone! Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Principal Cadance: Aren't you just adorable? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Principal Cadance: Are you ticklish? (tickling Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Principal Cadance: (laughs as she plays with Tyrone) Flurry Heart: (hugging one of Cadance's legs) Dean Cadance: Aw. Later the next day, Dean Cadance was doing some hand and hoof painting. Principal Cadance: Are you ready for some painting, Tyrone? Prince Tyrone: (holding a paint brush) Principal Cadance: Thanks, Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (use golden paint on the sheet piece of paper) Principal Cadance: My turn now. (finger paints pink) Tyrone and Cadance are having fun painting. Principal Cadance: Isn't it lovely? Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgling) Principal Cadance: You wanna take this home for your mommy and daddy? Prince Tyrone: (embraces the paint work) Principal Cadance: (chuckles) Alright then. Flurry Heart: (fusses over her mother) Principal Cadance: Flurry Heart, You know I still love you. (kisses her baby at her cheek) That night, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were calling it a night. Princess Flurry Heart: I sure can't wait for more fun tomorrow. Princess Skyla: Me either. The Royal Crusaders: (sleeping) Princess Flurry Heart: Cadance? Principal Cadance: Yes, Princess Flurry Heart? Princess Flurry Heart: Can my sisters and I come back for a visit someday soon? Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: If it's okay with your parents, By all means. Princess Flurry Heart: (hugging Cadance) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Principal Cadance: All right now, Flurry Heart. Get into bed. Princess Flurry Heart: (lets go Cadance) Okay. (gone into bed) Goodnight, Cadance. Principal Cadance: Goodnight, Flurry. Pleasant dreams, Skyla. As Flurry Heart and Skyla went to sleep, Cadance puts Tyrone to bed. Early next morning, Everyone had a quick breakfast. Principal Cadance: Are you girls enjoying your breakfast? Armor Bride: We sure do. Sweetie Heart: It was the best. Scander: I can't wait to go to the mall. Britney Sweet: Me either. Come on, Skyla! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Skyla: Coming! (calling Yuna) Meanwhile, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 at her study room. Princess Yuna: (hears the phone ringing) Wolfgang, Will you get the phone for me? Wolfgang: No prob, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Wolfgang: (passes the phone to her) It's one of your cousins, Princess Skyla. Princess Yuna: (reading Journal 3) Hello? Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hey, Skyla! Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Dean Cadance, My sisters and I are on our way to the mall. Princess Yuna: That's great. While Yuna was on the phone, Glumshanks tripped and yells like Goofy, as the pile of books fell on him. Princess Yuna: Uh, I gotta go. (hangs up) Princess Skyla: I wonder what's up with her. Back at the mall, They take a quick look around. Princess Flurry Heart: Cool! Princess Skyla: Amazing! Principal Cadance: Now, You may each bring one souvenir. Royal Crusaders: Royal Crusaders, Mall Explorers. YAY!!!!! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Principal Cadance: Have fun. The next day, Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone are ready to go home. Princess Flurry Heart: Well, It's been fun while it lasted. Princess Skyla: It sure has, Big sister. Armor Bride: I had fun too. Sweetie Heart: I can't wait to see mom and dad again. Scander: Me either. Britney Sweet: Thanks for everything, Dean Cadance. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Principal Cadance: Anytime, Girls. Have a safe journey home. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Principal Cadance: Bye! Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone took the train back to the Crystal Empire. Princess Skyla: (waving goodbye) Bye! So, The train takes off. Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone returns to the Crystal Empire. Princess Cadance: Girls! Shining Armor: Did you all have fun!? Princess Flurry Heart: We sure did, Daddy. Princess Skyla: If only you guys were here. Nimbly: We're just glad you're all have a great time. Gantu: Welcome home. Reuben (625): Yeah, We missed you all. 9: This calls for a celebration. Grimlock: My thoughts exactly. Princess Skyla: Okay! Royal Crusaders: Let's Party! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Cadance: Mommy missed you too, Tyrone. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom, Daddy, Can we visit Dean Cadance again anytime soon? Because we had a fun time with her. Princess Cadance: Of course, Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: We don't see why not. Princess Flurry Heart: YES!!! Princess Skyla: ALRIGHT!!! Royal Crusaders: Royal Crusaders, Visit Dean Cadance again anytime. YAY!!!!!!! Even, Nimbly, Gantu, Reuben, the Alliance of 16 and the Dinobots celebrates. Princess Yuna: (looking thought the Pools of Visions) Welcome home, My cousins. (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, You would not believe what a fun time my cousins, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet had last week. With one of the mentors, Principal Cadance, It was the must wonderful time in the world. I just couldn't believe it, It's me and Vice Principal Luna all over again. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna put away her Journal, She went back to her throne room. Then, the Journals are glowing blue like the night sky. The End. During the end credits, There was a new obstacle course. Yuna, her friends and cousins started training. The mentors are amazed at what they've accomplished. Jay: Hiya! Cole: Not bad! Kai: You're okay yourself, Cole. Sensei Garmadon: Concentrate on your spell. Princess Yuna: Ok, Sensei Garmadon. Tyrone: Go, Dipper! Dipper Pines: How're we doing, Grunkle Ford? Ford Pines: That's it, Dipper! You kids keep it up. Maleficent: Isn't this a special opportunity for our young heroes, Lavertus? Lavertus: I couldn't agree more, Maleficent. Or could I? Ford Pines: They sure are trained very well. Cassim: Indeed they are, Ford. Ignitus: It's always a matter of time if they're able to bring peace to all worlds. Solarna, Sharon, Dalben and Dallben arrived to check on Yuna and her friends. Princess Solarna: Wow, They getting good at this. Princess Flurry Heart: How're we doing, Yen Sid? Yen Sid: You, your friends and cousins are becoming far greater as we'd expect. And they took a break from their training. The Journals are together glowing gold. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225